Skyrim: Fall of Skyrim
by Darklingsvoice
Summary: What happens when the dragonborn dies before the dragons? Its simple. A guard says screw it i'll take that job. A story of a guard who takes up the name of dragonborn to evoke hope in the people.
1. Dragonreach has fallen

DRAGONSREACH HAS FALLEN.

The roof collapsed and the supports that had held up the ancient castle for who knew how many millennia fell with it. The throne at the top of the room had a pillar on it. Beneath that pillar was Jarl Bulgruff. He was trapped and it was painfully apparent that he would not survive much longer without a potion or healing magic. I looked for the Jarl's mage and realised with a sick feeling in my stomach that he was dead. I was about to look back at the Jarl for any way to help him when the body of the mage moved. For a brilliant moment I thought he was alive. That we were saved. But instead a young boy crawled out from under him. The Jarl's son was alive. The mage could have used his magic to hold up the rubble above himself but instead he sacrificed his life for a young boy who treated him like crap. I was about to step towards the boy when I remembered my duty. "No" I told myself firmly. My duty was to protect the Jarl. I stepped towards the Jarl. "Recruit. You survived. My children. Where are they?" his voice was raspy and it pained me to hear him like that. I felt sick looking at him. His leg was nearly severed and I wanted to throw up. I eventually managed an answer. " Horgar is alive sir. I haven't seen Grella. It is of my understanding that she was on the top floor sir. Im sorry." As I spoke I realised that my voice was just as raspy as his. The smoke we were inhaling was not helping. Immediately I realised Horgar was breathing it in like us. I ripped my sleeve of and formed it into a makeshift bandanna. "There you go son. Don't breathe to heavy. The air is just as dangerous as the collapse was" he took the bandanna and looked at me. He was crying but seemed determined not to show it "Is father alright? And what about mother and sister?" I looked at him and realised that he was determined to help. "take this." I ripped my other sleeve off and handed it to him "Put pressure on you fathers wound. Don't let go. I'll find your mother and sister. I'll get you all out of here." He looked at me with the same steely look his father had when he had to issue an execution. Scared and sad but determined. I took one last glance at the Jarl and seen the tears in his eyes. I walked to the stairs and was greeted with a mountain of bodies. Looks like all the other guards tried to escape. The roof collapsed and no one had made it. I didn't have high hopes for the upstairs but I had to try. I took a final glance at the once grand entrance hall and felt as if a piece of lead had dropped into my stomach. From the slightly elevated angle I was at I could see her. Ysolda was lying there. Blood pooled around her and she was still. I knew she was dead. I suddenly realised how Horgar felt when he couldn't find his sister. I had to move on but I promised myself that I would bring her home. I would bring my sister home. Even if it killed me. I steadied myself and stepped over a body up to the middle floor. I didn't know what had done this but I would kill it. I stepped forward and walked into the fire.


	2. Tending the flames

Tending the flames.

The flames licked at my armour and the smoke filled my nostrils. Burnt corpses were everywhere but I paid no attention to them. I was to focused on surviving to even think about the well-being of anyone else.

"Please…..help. Please don't leave me like this. Please, kill me." I turned to see Jacobs. A senior guard who held the proud rank of Sargent.

"Recruit, you lived?"

"Yes sir." I tried to continue about how the Jarl was in danger but I choked on the smoke.

"Recruit, don't leave me like this. Kill me. Please." I realised what he was telling me to do and I saw in his eyes that he was serious.

"I've never killed anyone before. How do I do it? I've only ever been on patrol and usually it's just drunken fights."

"It's simple. Just raise your blade and bring the sharp bit down on my head. I won't feel a thing. Please."

"Yes sir. Goodbye sir." I closed my eyes and raised my sword. I brought it down and with a sickening squelch I knew it had found its target. Despite the fact that I should have dropped the sword my instincts kicked in and I pulled it out. It slide out with a strange sound. Like an oil covered Orc going down a smooth river bed. (I've dealt with that a few times so I would know.) I looked at the blade and seen the glistening crimson liquid. I threw up and when I found my footing the flames were worse. Where I had been standing had been mostly clear of the flames but in the time it had taken me to regain my footing the flames had spread and I was now surrounded. I lifted the helmet of another soldier who was now burnt beyond recognition. I pulled the helmet over my face and sprinted in a direction. At the end of the corridor there was a light different from the fire, it looked like a window. I might be able to open it for fresh air. . I followed it and nearly fell out of the castle. It was not a window. It was a hole. And on the other side of the hole sitting on the Whiterun wall, was a dragon. He blew flames through the window and I stepped to the side. I tripped and hit my head. When I looked for what I had tripped on I seen a familiar iron helmet. Beside it was a body. The body of a strong fair haired nord wearing a full set of iron armour. He was very clearly dead.

"No. it can't be." But it was. DragonBorn destined to save the world from Alduin, was dead. I stepped back to the hole and seen the dragon.

"Dovahkiin los dilon. Hi aam zu'u nu. Nu qiilaan waa zu'u. His voice was deep and shook me to the bone. That was the dragon language. I didn't know what he was saying but I doubt it was friendly. I turned and ran back down the hall. Life as we know it was over. In fact. Life was over.


End file.
